The Final Bullet
by Phantom F
Summary: What happens when a person just wakes up with no memories? Chaos and randomness happens and at the center of it all, a swordsman, Kagamine Len and his childhood friend, Rin. Main character is my OC, Len,Rin and others...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is my first vocaloid fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy my creation**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid and others are not mine cause they are not mine.**

* * *

The battlefield that once used to be my playground. Now it is my grave. Just the thought of it could just make me drop to my knees. The last image… no the only image in my mind. Pushing me to the brink of insanity. Is this, life? So unfair and cruel.

Why is this happening to me? This pain is more that I can handle. Almost choking me to death. Now look at yourself, isolating in your room in the darkness. Not even a shred of light can be found here. I wish I could be reborn without this pain. My sins, I could feel it crawling inside of me.

"Huh, I really helpless aren't I ?". Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"It's not fair… why am I alive, he a has a brighter future than me" I said to myself.  
"Do you want to be reborn?" a voice called out to me.

An instantly I pulled out my gun aiming in the darkness of my room. " Who are you?" I called out.

"Nii-san. That's dangerous." The voice replied. In an instant, a light illuminate the room, banishing all darkness from void. An angelic figure appears before me. She had her azure hair is swaying in the air. She looks young but at the same time she looks wise.

"My name is Aoki Lapis. You are hurt nii-san." She smiled.

"Ahh…" I dropped my gun down holding my head. The pain is just throbbing in my head.

"Hehe… What is hurting you? Is it your friends?" The pain is unbearable. I screamed louder and louder.

"Is it yourself?" My knees just gave up on me, making me on my knees on the floor screaming. Her voice just kept echoing in my head.

"Or… Is it … your memories?"

Then… everything stopped. The pain, the echoes and the time. I raise my head to look at her. She was holding my gun, aiming it at my head.

"Do you want to be reborn?" She asked again. She giggled.

"Y-yes… I don't want to remember anything anymore. I want to be reborn"

" Then, goodnight." The sound of the gunshot echoes in the room.

Then, only darkness remained. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Well thanks for Neame kke and captain333 for the reviews cause it makes me happy that someone actually reads my fanfic. Since my english sucks so bad I'm hoping that you guys could help me with tips and all cause they are gonna help A LOT! One more thing, for now the main character is just my OC, Len and Rin will serve a greater purpose in the story line later into the story. So with that all cleared up, Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Well I can't own vocaloid ...

* * *

Chapter 2: A new beginning

I woke up to the soft whispers of the wind, the chirpings of the birds and my missing memories of who I once was. Standing up, I inspected an unfamiliar feeling covering my otherwise naked body. It would seem I was wearing a uniform of some sort. A uniform of what I'm not sure. Who am I? Where am I? These questions appeared in my head. Looking around, it would seem I am in the middle of a forest of some sorts as trees are the only I thing I could see. Undaunted at the fact that I might be potentially lost, I decided to move forward. Maybe my memories might return by itself as I do so.

All of a sudden, an animal appeared at the corner of my eyes. It swung from tree to tree. A brief feeling of recognition could be felt as I witness the form of the animal. However just as quickly it appeared, it faded away completely and I dismissed the thought entirely. But still… something about that animal is nagging me. Like a part of my mind stirring at the thought of the animal.

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard nearby. My heartbeat rapidly increased as I stood there motionless unable to discern the source of the sound. Whatever it was, it didn't sound too friendly. The moment it occurred to me that the creature's footsteps were starting to get closer, a voice could be heard yelling "RUN!"

The moment my foot was lifted off the ground, the beast leaped towards me. Dodging the immediate attack, I accidentally stumbled a bit as I did so but my feet kept on moving. Using all of my energy, I start to sprint even faster, hoping to outrun the beast. Branches occasionally hit my body but it didn't stop me. Behind me, the beast started to close the distance between us as it stared accelerating at an alarming pace. Sooner or later it will catch me. What should I do? The words kept repeating itself in my head.

"What to do… think…" I muttered to myself while breathing at an erratic pace. Looking at the beast, it had a large body mostly covered in dark grey fur, the paws are quite large and are equipped with sharp claws. The eyes are glowing red. A dark aura is emanating from its body.

Looking around, the trees can maybe slow it down at the very least. Using this plan, I start to run closer to the trees in a zig-zag patern. Looking behind, the beast isn't in my sight that is until a dark beam pierced through, annihilating whatever is in it's way. Fortunally, it missed me.

"Damn it. Hmm… what's this?" I said looking at the new found item that was on me. "A gun? Wait..What's a gun?" I said in confusion while holding the gun insure of how I know the name of this strange object despite never seeing it before and the obvious lack of memory to associate this item with. Looking at the 'gun', a familiar feeling washed over me. As if I already knew how to use this foreign object. "Was life always like this?" I complained to myself.

From afar, the beast is still searching for me. "If I want to shoot it I need to get close… huh … there isn't much choice here is there?" Holding the gun tightly in my hand, I shouted, " Hey, I'm here!"

In an instant, the beast sprinted towards me . Aiming with my gun, pulling the trigger right into the center of the beast. 'Bam'. The bullet pierced through what seemed to be its heart and it should have killed it. It slowed for a while but it didn't die. "Why… why… won't you die?!". I kept firing the gun until the last bullet. But it kept coming towards me. As the beast lifted it's paws, a ray of light illuminates the scene stunning both myself and the beast. When the light dispersed, a person stands in front of me.

He has blond hair, wearing a plate armor and leather pants, he held a sword with some carvings on it. He attacks the beast directly at its head. Looking at the way he fights, there is no doubt that he is a professional fighter. After a few hits, the beast died.

"Hey…uh…tha-"I was silenced by his sword being so close to my face.

"Who are you?"

"I am… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. Even someone as stupid as you couldn't be so ignorant that you don't even know yourself"

"Like I said. I don't know. Okay look here kid, I just woke up in this… place, got chased by who know what was that beast and now getting questioned by a kid."

"Hmm…. Amnesia eh? Well then, come with me and dear sir, I have a name you know. it's Len. So don't call me a kid EVER AGAIN" he said as he unsheathed his sword.

Well someone was sensitive being called a kid. Well, at least he gave his name, Len. Do I know him before? Well probably a question for later time. For now I might know who I am if I play along.

"Okay, so where do we go, Len?"

"Hmm, where else? The village of course. It's quite close so please keep up."

Chuckling to myself, I start following Len to the maybe in the time of darkness, light will show up to help.

* * *

A/n

Well what do you guys think of the story? I'll try to improve it as I upload more and I you guys can please help me a bit cause as I state earlier , my english sucks. Well thats all for now , thanks for reading.


End file.
